


Unforgettable

by PsychoJJ



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1917, Adorable, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Chapman, Boys Kissing, British, British Character, British English, British Military, Cell Phones, Closet Sex, Closeted Character, Cock Worship, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Condoms, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dick Jokes, Do I even need to mention that?, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, English, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hero Worship, Hot Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lovely, M/M, Made For Each Other, Male Friendship, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Of course Dean is bottoming!, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Penis Size, Romantic Friendship, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smile, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spoilers, Submissive Character, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top George MacKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After "1917" massive success George MacKay was asked this particular question in many interviews; if he got a single memory throughout the process of making this masterpiece that he'll never forget? and while he always avoided answering, deep down, he knew the exact image that he will carry with him to the grave. It was just too personal to share with the public. It was about his best friend and soulmate; Dean Charles Chapman.
Relationships: Dean-Charles Chapman/George Mackay, Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leithvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/gifts).



> Since I saw the "1917" movie, I knew immediately that I will be writing about these two wonderful men a lot. I am gonna admit it right away, as a gay man myself, I have a massive crush on Dean, and this is just the beginning of my journey in shipping him with George. I hope you like it ^^
> 
> WARNING: 1917 SPOILERS AHEAD

Unquestionably, the "1917" movie was a roller coaster of mind-boggling visual experiences, and while we the audience have seen it through what the lenses captured, Dean and George were there to experience the very physicality of it. The filming set was so realistic to the point where it's almost disturbing and it was filled with images that will stick with the two young men forever.

After the film's massive success George MacKay, in particular, being the star of the movie, did many interviews and he was asked this question plenty of times; what's the single memory of the process of making this masterpiece that he'll never forget? and while he always avoided answering either by saying that he doesn't wanna spoil the story or by talking about the environment in general. Deep down, he knew the exact image that he will carry with him to the grave. 

It was just too personal to share with the media. It didn't happen in the set though but right after shooting the scene where Dean was killed by the German pilot. George was so upset by the end of the day both because of how sad the scene was and the fact that he won't act any more scenes with Chapman which technically meant the end of their wonderful journey together.

It was devastating and Dean was having similar feelings. Yet, he saw how severely depressed his soulmate was, so he put his own problems aside and invited Geo for a sort of "goodbye" dinner, and by the end of it, Chapman insisted that George sleeps the night at his place, and feeling bad or not, George was too nice of a guy and too good of a friend to say no, and as soon as he agreed to stay, they both brushed their teeth, took off their clothes and laid naked on the bed next to each other.

It wasn't that new or awkward for them to see their bare bodies. They've traveled together to Belgium and France to prepare for the film, and they've been nude around each other before. Yet, this time definitely seemed different. They were both staring at the ceiling for a while before George broke the silence and said "I'll miss you, pal" without looking at the younger man. Dean laid on his side with his palm on Geo's chest and replied "come on! You know we'll be friends for life! Stop making yourself sad about it!"

George took a deep breath, and sighed before having a gentle smile as he followed "I know… I know... it's just that I wish we'll film the whole thing together, and I can't get the way you cried while acting your death scene out of my head. I know it's not real but still, It broke my heart to hear that vulnerable voice of you, and you're a FOOKING great actor" and he was still looking at the ceiling with tears collecting in his eyes.

Dean was so hurt to see his soulmate like this. He took a moment to rub his eyes and sneakily wipe his own tears and whispered "thanks but I'm pretty much alive, pal, and if you don't stop shedding tears over this, I will have to use my own extreme measures to make you happy, do you hear me?!" and Geo glanced at him, pulled his brows together and asked cluelessly "what measures?" while Chapman as anxious and insecure as he was, he smirked, got on top of his best friend and cuddled him and answered, "whatever it takes to change your mood!"

He might look brave and in control, but deep down, Dean was struggling to believe that he summoned the courage to do this and to fathom the fact that he was laying over Geo. It was even more striking that Geo didn't push him away as he feared for months! Since they've met for the very first time, Chapman's entire existence was circulating around the idea of being in bed together but he was always terrified of going too far too quickly and only then, he realized that it's ok to be his true self around George who seemed to know him too well to the point that he wasn't even surprised that Dean was gay in the closet.

Euphoric, overjoyed doesn't even begin to describe Dean's feelings as he placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips, trying to make sure that he can proceed. Geo put his hands in the air, paralyzed few inches away from touching the younger man's waist and asked "what was that for?" and Chapman kissed him again and said, "for being the loveliest dude I've ever met, and to remind you that a sweet, handsome, kind-hearted pal like you should never be depressed, not on my watch!"

Geo wasn't sure if he's straight or bisexual, and he never doubted that he might be an absolute gay as he did in those few moments. He blushed so badly at the compliment, but deep inside his heart, he was okay with all of it. Gay or not, he was a truly open-minded guy. He kept watching as Dean passionately kissed his prominent clavicles, and went down to worship his chest, and even lower to his flat belly and he was going further when George put his hands on Dean's head and panicked "what are you gonna do?!" and Dean took both of his soulmates palms, kissed each, and put them back behind his head and whispered in his ear while doing so "you just set back and relax" 

He was getting more and more confident as he French kissed George one last time before going back to his full erection. Chapman's smile had always been contagious but it was harder to resist when he smiled while gently going back and forth with his round smooth chin over Geo's throbbing shaft. It was mesmerizing and breathtaking to see him whisper "you're in for a treat, my friend" and the older dude was too amazed to even react to any of this.

His whole body tensed as Chapman's full lips started throwing kisses over his very cock, treating it like the love of his life! As much as George loved every bit of it it, he couldn't help it. He was too decent of a man. He had to try and do the right thing before they lose control. His shivering hand uncontrollably rushed to his soulmate's shoulder as he begged "Dean, please! You don't have to do this!"

Dean looked up, his lips smiled while attached to George's warm cock as he answered "I want to" while sticking his tongue out, getting ready to start licking that enormous piece of meat. For anyone else, it's just another cock, but for Chapman, he saw it as a sculpture, a masterpiece and it meant everything in the world at the moment. On the other side, Geo closed his eyes and arched his back while feeling the waves of arousal growing through his body.

Dean kept shamelessly and even proudly oiling Geo's cock with his saliva while whispering "you think I'm doing you a favor, pal? You have no idea how many girls have dreamed about doing this very thing to you, and I gotta show you how good I'm at this before the movie comes out, and you get even more popular and one of those bitches steal you from me!"

George was speechless at the time. He couldn't process what he heard but he subconsciously knew that it was one of Chapman's silly jokes. Thus, he had a mixture of a smile and a grimace as Dean started slurping on his pulsating cock already, going up and down with those unbelievably encouraged, full lips. 

Helpless Geo was losing his mind over the perfection of this. His sight went white and he felt a burning fire in his stomach and he could sense the cum at the tip of his cock. He pulled his thighs together, fisted both hands on the bedsheets, hardened his glutes, tensed every muscle in his body, trying his best not shoot in between his soulmate's flawless lips.

That's when Dean decided to unleash his skills and took the full length of Geo's erection deep into his throat. He even took the balls inside his mouth, massaging them with his naughty tongue while feeling the tip of that huge dick throbbing at his esophagus. At this point, George was chaotically moving his legs in all directions, attempting to shake off the arousal.

He knew he was failing measurably as he groaned "Dean, please! I can't! Ah! I can't hold it anymore! I don't wanna cum in your mouth!" and as much as the younger man wanted to taste that load and swallow every last drop of it, he respected his best friend's wish and pulled the cock out of his throat and while doing so, George shot all over his pretty face and chest!

Poor Geo was still catching his breath as he opened his eyes to see the threads of his white semen traveling through the air from his twitching cock right onto Dean's blushing cheekbones. He panted "I'm sorry pal! I'm so sorry!" Before he realized that Chapman was smiling and he never looked happier while actually pointing the cock toward his baby face.

When George saw that, he smiled ever so peacefully while admiring Dean's blue eyes and whispering in between the pants "Jeez! Jeez! That was the hottest and the gayest thing I've ever done!" and Chapman coughed a couple of times as he was recovering from gagging on the dick for quite some time, and when his throat wasn't agitated any more, he smirked and said, "it's about to be the second gayest thing you've ever done!"

He was at the top of his game. He sat with his massive bubble butt over George's still full erection. He didn't shove it inside him. He just sat on it and kept moving his jiggly butt cheeks back and forth while Geo finally dared to touch and even caress Dean's ass for the first time ever, and when he did, he couldn't stop his fingers from digging deep in its fat while squeezing the day and night out of it!

Chapman moaned out loud and he never felt better in his entire life. He finally got in bed with the most handsome and kindest man he ever met, and he did it before it was too late; right after his last filming day in 1917. George couldn't get his hands off Dean's fine ass ever after but he had to say "are you sure you want to do this?! I shot a lot! Are you sure I can go for another round?"

The younger man giggled and said, "I'm more than just sure, and you don't have to do anything." Then he shook his booty over Geo's package and followed "I will be doing all the job, jumping over that bastard all night!" Then, he took a few moments to appreciate the fact that Geroge was feeling the weight and the consistency of each of his ass cheeks. Dean never been as flattered while biting his lower lip so lewdly before asking "Would you like me to put a condom on it? Or would you like to feel my true inside?" and Geo kept blushing so badly while trying to put words together and mumbling "you call the shots… you do, mate..."

Chapman knew that George was just being too polite. He's a classic English man and he definitely wants protected sex. So, Dean respected that and left the bed to bring a condom and a lubricant, still unbelieving that he went on with this idea of being in bed with his soulmate. A blowjob was a big step, but now he'll take the cock in his hole. It doesn't get gayer than that! And as much as he dreamed about it, he could feel his heart racing as he unwrapped the condom and looked George in the eyes while putting it on his cock.

Geo was finally opening up and participating in the dynamics of the night as he whispered, commenting on the condom size "it's a bit tight but I am fine with it" while Dean laughed and said "yeah, of course, it will be. I bought it for me" then he looked at his own cock and followed "and mine is OBVIOUSLY smaller than yours" and they both laughed so hard while Chapman kept expressively lubricating his entrance and his best friend erection.

He placed himself in a cowgirl position, ready to ride. It was embarrassing as hell, but he was determined to do it and as soon as he got the tip of the dick inside him, he could feel it growing as George was getting super horny again. Dean was relieved to know that. It made him happy, extremely happy, just knowing that Geo didn't find anal sex disgusting or anything like that. Quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy it as they were both flushing while admiring each other's faces.

That's when Chapman's phone started ringing!

It was next to Geo's head on the pillow. So, Dean picked up immediately and said "Oh, Mum! I'm so sorry, I forget to call you" and she was like "of course you did. How're you doing, honey?" and at this particular moment of all time, George decided to stop being so polite and gentle as he's always been. He couldn't resist the temptation as he grabbed both of Chapman's hips and pushed them all the way down, stuffing his entire cock into Dean's tight, warm inside.

Dean shut his eyes and grimaced in shock, clenched his teeth, arched his back, raised his brows, got the phone away from his lips, and whispered "Ouch! Holy cow! It's—" while trying to adjust to having such a huge thing ball-deep inside him. Although his eyes were tearing a bit with the unexpected flood of pain, it was a nice surprise though. It was good to know that Geo isn't always predictable. Chapman actually loved that, and as soon as he managed to hold his moans, he picked the phone and answered his mom's question and said "I'm good... Ah... I'm very good, just having a bit of—constipation at the moment!"

George smiled at how smart his partner was in getting out of this weird situation. He tried to hide his smirk while twitching his dick inside the younger man and whispering "I'm sorry" while Chapman covered his phone with his hand, and said "no, you're not" with the widest, most contagious smile ever. His mom was like "Oh my—and you're taking your phone to the bathroom with you?! That's so nasty, Dean!"

He was so care free as he started moving his hips ever so slowly up and down, feeling his entrance stretching and recoiling around his soulmate's thick erection before answering "Yes, mum... it's nasty indeed, but I'm getting used to it" as he laughed while his mom said "you should take better care of your personal hygiene. Put down your phone and call me later, when you're done, okay?"

Chapman was like "sure! Love you, mum, bye" and before she hung up, his little brother picked up the phone and said "Dean, I missed you so much, when are you coming back from Scotland?" and George was like "Awww" while Dean couldn't stop smiling while riding faster and faster before answering "I missed you too, little man. I will be back in less than a week, but you didn't grab the phone from mum just to say that. So, what's up?!"

The kid on the other end said "Yeah, I am the one who asked her to call you. I am just having trouble with this PlayStation game. Can you help me with it?" and Dean was like "over the phone?!" and his brother said "yeah, hang on for a moment, I'll go upstairs, turn it on" and despite the fact that Dean's face was like "seriously?!" George was fine with it. His dick can wait and he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night like that. He caressed Chapman's buttocks once again and whispered: "you always bragged about how good you are at multitasking, but I never expected you to be this good!" while letting out a gush of precum inside him!

Dean couldn't help but smile and say "you see?!" while feeling so awkward about it but in reality, his brother was doing him a favor. He passed the most embarrassing moments of his very first intercourse with George, yes he might've messed the opportunity to make few special memories but after that, there was nothing left to fear, no anxiety, no insecurity, nothing but their happily ever after.

This particular image of him, having this adorable, wholesome interaction with his little brother, so pure, innocent and so careless about the fact that his smiley face was still covered in cum. This and how quickly jumping over his soulmate's cock was becoming second nature to him — was and will always be the one and only memory from the whole process of making the "1917" movie that will stick in George's mind forever.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear leithvoid, you properly don't know me, but your work "Taste Me." was a huge inspiration for me to start writing about George and Dean. So, I decided to gift this story to you. I hope you find it enjoyable ^^


End file.
